Advanced Queadluun Rau
BACKGROUND Wanting more effective mecha in their border forces the masters designed and advanced versions of their normal mecha for both the Zentraedi and Tirolean. The elite female units of the Zentraedi portion of forces saw their mecha, the Queadluun-Rau, improved further with increased armour protection and increases range across all weapons keeping it the most deadl y of all mecha used by any forces fielded by the Tiroleans and Zentraedi alike. Model Type - Advanced Queadluun-Rau Class - Female Powered Battle Suit Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 375 Arms (2) - 140 ea Hands (2) - 70 ea Legs (2) - 200 ea Feet (2) - 140 ea Engines (2) - 220 ea Missile Launchers (4) - 145 ea Tri-Barreled Pulse Lasers (2) - 95 ea Impact Guns (2) - 85 ea Heavy Particle cannon - 150 Sensors - 70 AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalnent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Running - 196kph Leaping - 30ft Atmosphere - 1400kph at sea level, Mach 2.3 at 10km, Mach 5.1 at 30km. The powerful engines allow this unit to achieve orbit under its own power. Space - Mach 12 with short bursts (4 melees in duration) at Mach 15 Range - 4000km in space due to the need for reaction mass, otherwise effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 16.75m (18.8m to top of antenna) Length - 10.8m Width - 18.4m Weight - 30.5 tons PS - 50 Robotic lift - 25 tons, carry 12.5 tons Cargo - none Power System - two 2.3 GGV class Quimeliquola thermonuclear converters Weapons Weapon Type - Tri-Barrelled Laser Pulse Guns (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 6d6 per blast, x4 per short burst, x7 per medium burst, x10 per long burst, x15 per full melee burst per gun. Typically fired together. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - RGT-F Impact cannon (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 3d6x10+20 per burst per gun. Typically fired together Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Heqavy Particle Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 4000m Damage - 6d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Micro-Missile launchers (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 10km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-84 missiles equal to pilots attacks. Equal to 2nd generation missiles Payload - 2 launchers have 21 missiles 2 launchers have 42 missiles each (can only fire upto 21 each maximum) Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Laser machine pistol (optional, rarely used) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 3d6 per blast . x4 per short burst per gun, x7 per medium burst per gun, x10 per long burst per gun, x15 per full melee burst. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 60 Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 14 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 1, 3, 6, 10 and 13 +25% pilot rolls Punch - 6d6 Kick - 9d6 Body block - 3d6 Restrained punch - 1d6x10+12sdc Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 150 miles for airborne targets and 20 miles for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 60 miles depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 60 miles Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 800 miles that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 30 miles. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)